


Experiment

by 10Blue10



Series: Ex [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First time slash fic, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Joined the dark side, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: A few days after the events of 'Explore', and Hiccup can't stop thinking about the experience. He's strangely tempted by the idea of going further - from exploring to experimenting. He knows that such an act would be wrong, depraved, a crime against nature - in the eyes of his people - and a betrayal of Astrid. Yet the temptation remains. Unexpected support from Gobber, and Toothless' unconditional love help him overcome his reservations and act on his desires. After all, it's just this once, and nobody need ever know...





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/gifts), [Thursday26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/gifts).



> So, it’s finally happened. I’ve fallen to the dark side at last. Why did I write this? Oh yeah, cos almost all the HiccTooth slash fics I’ve read are from Toothless’ POV, and I wanted to write their first time from Hiccup’s POV. This is the first slash fic I’ve written – it’s the first smut fic I’ve ever written – and I’m basing it on stuff I’ve read in other smut fics, so if it seems like I have no idea what I’m talking about, that’s probably why. 
> 
> This isn’t canon to the Heart Bind Saga – unless you want it to be, I guess. Whatever floats your boat. Don’t let me tell you who or how to ship.

Hiccup had a serious problem. A thought, an insidious, wicked thought that just would not leave his head no matter how many times he told himself it _could not happen_. It should not happen. It was wrong and depraved, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop imagining it, and had to stop himself before he got too turned on.

It had all started about a week ago. Toothless had told him about this tradition of sorts for heart bound pairs, to explore each other’s bodies. None of it had been sexual in any way, and he ought to want to keep it like that. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about doing it again, but...going further? They’d already gone far enough!

Actually, he sort of had two problems. Or perhaps they were two parts of the same problem. Hiccup couldn’t stop thinking about Toothless. Normally this would be a good thing, but lately...he kept thinking of Toothless’ muscles, and Toothless’ smooth belly, and Toothless’ tongue swiping over his nipples...what in Thor’s name was _wrong_ with him?

And there was more. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Toothless had looked at him that night, like he was the most incredible thing the dragon had ever seen. How gentle and considerate he had been as he explored Hiccup’s naked body. Toothless was the most loyal, most affectionate, most loving friend he had ever had.

Therein lay the problem. Hiccup was beginning to think of Toothless as more than a friend, and not in the sense that he felt like family. No, Hiccup was pretty sure that he was getting a crush on Toothless. Which made no sense. Sure, Toothless was wonderful and amazing and adored him, but they were like brothers! This was _so_ wrong.

It was starting to drive him crazy. Hiccup wanted to talk to someone about it; he should talk to Toothless. Hiccup trusted him completely, but...he knew that Toothless didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t want to reveal this shameful secret and disturb Toothless, possibly cause a rift in their friendship. He couldn’t tell his father or Astrid, so that only left...

“Gobber?” he asked tentatively, “Can I, um, talk to you? In private?”

“Eh? Course, lad; c’mon into the back ‘ere” said his mentor, ushering him into Hiccup’s workshop. Toothless made to follow them, but Hiccup motioned for him to wait outside. “I won’t be long, bud” he promised.

Inside the little room, he and Gobber sat down on creaking wooden seats opposite each other. “Now then, what’s on your mind?”

Hiccup twisted his hands in his lap, burning with nerves. “Don’t tell anyone else about this. Please” he begged, “especially not my dad.”

“I won’t tell a soul. I swear it to Thor himself, may he strike me silly with a lightning bolt” Gobber declared grandly. It made him feel a bit better.

Now all he had to do was say it. “I, uh, I’ve sort of...lately...I know I’m dating Astrid, and it’s great, and she’s great, she’s amazing, it’s just...I’ve sorta, kinda...started getting a crush on someone else” he admitted, cringing. He could feel the blush spreading over his face.

Gobber just blinked, nonplussed. “Ah...I can see why that would be awkward for you. Can I ask who’s caught yer eye? Anyone I know?”

“Ye-es” Hiccup said slowly, not meeting Gobber’s eyes.

“Don’t tell me I have to guess. Is it...Heather?”

“No.”

“...Ruffnut?” Gobber guessed, a tad incredulously.

Hiccup shook his head. “They’re, um, not a girl” he revealed.

“Oh...” Gobber’s eyebrows rose. “I didn’t know your axe swung both ways, if you catch my drift.”

“It doesn’t! I mean it didn’t. I mean...I don’t know what I mean.”

“Okay, someone I know, and not a girl...well, that really narrows it down” Gobber said sarcastically. “Lessee...is it...Fishlegs?”

Hiccup shook his head.

“Err...Tuffnut?”

Another head shake.

“.......Snotlout?”

Hiccup pulled a face before he could stop himself.

Gobber shrugged. “You’re gonna have to help me out here. Or do you not want to say? I understand if you don’t, these are personal matters.”

Hiccup bit his lip. _Just say it_ , he told himself. _You’ve stared down a Screaming Death, for crying out loud. Just say it_. “My crush is...on...Toothless” he squeaked out. His voice definitely got higher. Hiccup couldn’t meet Gobber’s eyes anymore; he stared at his knees and the backs of his hands, face flaming crimson.

The blacksmith stared at him for a long moment. “I need ta clean me ears out” he remarked at last, “fer a minute there I thought you said you’d gotten a crush on yer dragon...” Gobber trailed off when he noticed  the nervous expression on Hiccup’s face. That wasn’t the look of someone who was making a joke. “Thor Almighty.”

Hiccup cringed, shrinking down in his seat. “I’m sorry” he said irrationally. “I know it’s wrong, but I...I can’t stop myself. I feel like such a...a freak” he lamented, burying his head in his hands. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn’t he just be a normal Viking, or heck, a normal human?

Gobber didn’t know what to say. “Erm...how long...I mean, when did...is this summat t’ do wi’ that ‘heart bind’ thing you two’ve got now?”

“No. Yes. Sort of?” Hiccup hunched his shoulders, embarrassed. “It...it started when...we were doing this, um, a week ago...exploring each other” he mumbled, blushing scarlet. “But now...I don’t know why, but I can’t stop thinking about it, and how sweet and gentle he was, and the way he looked at me...”

He trailed off, picturing Toothless’ beautiful green eyes gazing at him with such love, such tenderness...Gobber’s fingers snapped in front of his face and he jumped. “Blimey. You’re really far gone about him, aren’tcha?” he teased. That was probably a bad idea, because Hiccup looked ready to burst into tears. “Easy, lad. I ain’t judging ya.”

“Y-you’re not?” Hiccup asked in a small voice.

“Nah. I don’t really get it, but I know how close you two are. Let’s jus’ say I know what it’s like to have...uncommon tastes” Gobber explained as tactfully as he could. Hiccup was smart, he’d catch on eventually. “Does, uh, Toothless know how you feel?”

Hiccup winced. “I...I haven’t told him” he whispered, “I can’t. He...doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Yer sure about that?”

“Well, I - um - I just...”

Gobber leaned across and patted his knee. “Tell ‘im” the blacksmith advised. “The worst he can do is say no, and at least you’ve gotten it off your chest.” It was good advice. Hiccup knew he was right, but that didn’t make it any easier. Still, he promised to at least try.

“Good. Right, you wait there” Gobber insisted, getting to his feet. Hiccup sat there until he returned, tapping his foot and fidgeting. Gobber gave him a jar and told him not to open it unless something ‘happened’ between him and Toothless. “Just be careful” he warned.

“I will. And thank you, Gobber, for understanding” Hiccup smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

Hiccup tried to work up the courage to bring the awkward subject up all day. Eventually, he ended up waiting until they had gone to bed and he could hear his dad snoring downstairs. It’s now or never he told himself. Toothless was already curled up on his slab, harness and tail-fin stored away for the night. He looked so peaceful and sweet. Beautiful, even.

He gulped, and called “Toothless?” The dragon opened his eyes immediately and raised his head, looking at Hiccup inquisitively. “Can we, um...can we talk?” he asked shyly.

*Talk about your crush on me?* Toothless guessed, standing up.

Hiccup frowned. “You...you heard that?”

Toothless’ ear flaps went down and he lowered his head submissively as he slunk towards the bed. *I’m sorry. I was just worried about you. I know you’ve been hiding something from me* he explained, not accusingly. Hiccup couldn’t bring himself to be too upset. After all, Toothless wouldn’t have felt the need to eavesdrop if he’d just told him.

Fiddling with his fingers, nervous, Hiccup said “So, now that you know...um...”

*I still don’t really understand what’s going on* Toothless confessed. *What’s a...crush?*

Hiccup thanked his lucky stars - or perhaps he should thank the Moon - that he knew a word dragons would use. “It’s like, when a dragon has a...a desired” he explained, blushing, “but for humans.”

At first, Toothless just looked at him...then his eyes widened. *You...desire me?* he asked softly. Hiccup bit his lip and nodded.

*Why didn’t you tell me?*

Hiccup winced. “I...I know you don’t feel the same way. I didn’t want it to...to come between us” he explained.

Toothless let out a low croon. Hiccup felt a flash of...sadness, or perhaps sympathy, through their bond. Toothless moved closer to nuzzle him, insisting *We are two halves, always. Nothing, nothing, _nothing_ will ever come between us. I love you. As anything you want, with everything I am” he declared, gazing intensely into Hiccup’s eyes.

“What about Selena?” Hiccup asked before he could stop himself. “I thought you...desired her...”

*Selena is a beautiful drakaina* Toothless conceded, *but she’s not here. You are, and we’re closer than she and I could ever be.*

“But you - you said I was like a brother to you.”

*But we’re not really related. There’s no reason we couldn’t be something more...intimate. If that’s what you want. I’m yours.*

Every time he heard those words, Hiccup felt…special. He had to take a minute to compose himself. “I...we can’t” he said helplessly. “That’s the other reason I didn’t say anything. There was no point. We can’t... mate.” Why did he feel disappointed? “I shouldn’t even want this!” Hiccup groaned, “why do I have to be such a...a freak?”

*You’re not a freak* Toothless insisted straightaway. *Why do you think you are? Why shouldn’t you want this, why couldn’t we be mates?*

Hiccup had assumed the answer was obvious. “We’re different species” he explained, “Me thinking of you...that way...it’s unnatural.” 

*And unnatural means it’s bad?*

“Well, yeah.”

Toothless cocked his head to one side, looking puzzled and slightly amused. He gestured at the rest of Hiccup’s bedroom with his tail. *This hut we live in is unnatural* he pointed out, *my other tail-fin is unnatural. So are those things bad?* he asked, feigning curiosity.

“Well...they aren’t, but” -

*Humans riding on dragon back is unnatural. Dragons living with human pack mates is unnatural. Is that all bad?* Toothless pressed.

“Of course not.”

*You and I being heart bound is unnatural. Does that mean our bond is bad?* Toothless challenged, pinning Hiccup under his gaze.

“No!” Hiccup protested, without hesitation. Toothless sat back, looking unbearably smug. He’d made his point and then some. Hiccup felt a sudden urge to wipe that look off the dragon’s face. Before he even knew what he was doing, he rolled onto his knees, grabbed Toothless’ head and planted his lips firmly on the seam of the dragon’s mouth.

The kiss lasted two seconds, possibly three, before Hiccup broke away with a gasp. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Toothless looked just as surprised as him; a pink, pronged tongue slipped out to taste where his lips had touched. Something about the sight made him feel hot and his breath catch in his throat. It was strangely attractive.

Toothless looked at Hiccup in understanding. *I think I know what’s really upsetting you. You’re afraid of your sire finding out. Your fellow-humans. You’re scared they’ll judge you* he surmised.

“They would. I could get exiled, they’d think I’d gone mad.”

* _We_ would get exiled, you mean. Did Gobber judge you?*

“No... he said he knows what it’s like to have uncommon tastes. But this is more than uncommon, it’s...gods, who gets attracted to a dragon?” Hiccup chastised himself.

He expected a snarky response, but instead Toothless replied, *Love is love. Even dragons sometimes choose mates that aren’t their own kind. So long as you can ask and say yes or no and know what you’re doing...do you know how a Fire-Scale and a Rock-Tail mate?* he asked suddenly.

The way he said it made Hiccup suspect this was a joke. “How?”

*With difficulty!* Toothless announced with a big, gummy smile. Hiccup snorted, more amused by his expression than the terrible punchline.

*Is there anything else that’s bothering you about this?*

Fidgeting, Hiccup picked at his blankets and admitted, “There’s Astrid...I still have feelings for her, and if we...you know...” he blushed, “It...feels like a betrayal.”

After what felt like forever, Toothless said seriously, *You need to think about what it is you want. Not what you think anyone else wants.*

What did he want? Hiccup thought about it, pushing aside thoughts of depravity and betrayal. “I want...to experiment” he said at last, “I want us to...explore each other again, just more...thoroughly. Just once.”

*Just once* Toothless repeated, *And nobody else has to know.*

“Nobody else can ever know” Hiccup insisted.

*And if I do something you don’t like, you’ll tell me, won’t you?*

“Only if you do.”

Toothless moved closer, stepping into his personal space. Hiccup felt himself being lost in the dragon’s emerald pool eyes. *Hiccup?* he cooed softly, pupils wide and softened. *Can I kiss you?*

His breath caught in his throat, and he gasped. “Yeah” Hiccup whispered, closing his eyes and moving his head forward. Their lips met - Toothless didn’t really have lips like a human but he ran his tongue across Hiccup’s mouth and kissed him that way. It tasted vaguely of fish, but that was only to be expected and couldn’t be helped.

At first they were both tentative, hesitant, unsure; but it felt nice, fishy taste notwithstanding, and Hiccup raised his hands to caress around Toothless’ jaw. A sudden shriek from outside had them jerking apart. “What was that?!” Hiccup yelped; he was on edge enough already.

Toothless growled in annoyance at the open skylight. *We should probably close that* he suggested. Hiccup nodded and remembered, “Better lock the door, too.” He scrambled out of bed and hopped over to the door, ignoring how silly he probably looked; there was no point in putting his prosthetic on if he was just going to take it off again.

Meanwhile, Toothless closed shutters over the skylight by yanking on a rope hanging from them. It was a clever thing Hiccup had made, although the shutters were usually left open so Toothless could come and go as he pleased. Then he dragged the blankets from Hiccup’s bed onto the floor. *So we don’t break your bed again* he explained.

“Good idea” Hiccup nodded, hopping and climbing over the mattress. They smoothed the blankets out to make it more comfortable. Hiccup felt his breath coming quicker, his heart thumping, heat pooling in his stomach and his groin. He pulled off his nightshirt and pants, feeling nervous and inadequate. How could he compare to a Night Fury?

*What’s wrong, love?* Toothless crooned, picking up on his shifting emotions. It was the first time he’d called Hiccup a pet name like that, and it made Hiccup’s heart somersault. “I just...are you sure you want me? That you want...this?” he asked, gesturing to his skinny, blemished, wholly unimpressive body.

Toothless sighed in fond exasperation and nuzzled him. *Hiccup, l love you. Every little bit. I love your freckles, and your nipples, and those silly tufts of hair, even if none of it is for anything. I love you being a fishbone. I love how perfectly you fit between my wings and on my shoulders, I love how gentle and sweet you are, how clever, how brave.*

All the compliments and acceptance had Hiccup blushing, lips and eyes smiling. “You think I’m the sweet one? Toothless, you’re the most considerate, loyal friend I’ve ever had. I love every little bit of you too” he murmured, “I love your scutes and your ear flaps and your lovely smooth belly. I...I love how much you love me” he confessed.

As they spoke they were nuzzling and petting each other, shameless. Toothless licked his neck, nipping at it gently, and Hiccup let his head fall back with a moan. The dragon pushed him until he was lying on his back. He opened his eyes to find Toothless standing over him, looking positively predatory. *So to answer your question - yes. I want this.*

Before Hiccup could protest, not that he was planning to, Toothless dropped his head and licked at his neck again. The nibbling at his neck and ear drove Hiccup crazy. He was making a lot of incoherent noises. Not to be outdone, he reached up and dug his fingers into sensitive spots around Toothless’ head, and the junction of his shoulders.

He thought he heard Toothless moan, or growl, but then that damn tongue was sliding from his neck down his collarbone to his chest. It flicked over his nipples, and glided over them...Hiccup writhed. He kept squeezing and scratching Toothless’ rutting spot with one hand reached down to touch himself with the other, needing more.

His fingers touched his cock and he gasped, hips jerking. He was already getting hard. Before he could really start playing with himself, Toothless moved his head away. Hiccup moaned. It sounded desperate. *Well, what do you know? Those nipples of yours are for mating after all* Toothless rumbled above him, sounding amused.

Hiccup tried to think of a witty comeback. “You - ah - oh gods” he murmured as Toothless left a trail of licks and nips down his stomach. No longer able to reach, he propped himself up on his elbows to see what his other half was doing. The sight made his mouth go dry. Toothless was hovering over his privates, but peeking up at him.

Their eyes stayed locked for a second more; then that tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, and Hiccup shuddered all over. He thought he might have moaned too, loudly. Toothless settled onto his stomach, placing his forepaws on either side of Hiccup’s ass. The roughened pads against sensitive skin had him squirming, but held firm. “T-Toothless” he panted, unable to tear his gaze away, completely at the dragon’s mercy.

Toothless’ lustful gaze softened slightly. *You okay?* he asked.

“Yeah…go on. I trust you” Hiccup said breathlessly, falling back against the floor. Toothless purred at him, and gave his nethers the same maddeningly pleasurable attention as his torso. The dragon licked and nipped at his thighs; he rubbed his foot and stump along the dragon’s sides, pretty much wrapping his legs around Toothless’ neck to hold him there.

That wonderful tongue slid up and down his soon hard cock and over his balls, eliciting moans and whimpers as he arched his hips towards Toothless’ mouth, desperate. Hiccup fisted his hands in the blankets, struggling not to scream and beg for more. It felt so, so good – and fuck, if this was wrong, he didn’t want to be right.

Toothless’ ministrations aroused him until he was right on the precipice of an orgasm. “Don’t stop” he gasped out, “Don’t stop, please, please” – Then he felt warm, wet gums close around his cock, and suck on it, and Toothless _purred_ and oh _fuck_ – Hiccup clapped a hand over his mouth just in the nick of time to muffle the scream as he came, hard, vision briefly going white. He rode the wave of pleasure out and just lay there. “…Oh my gods.”

He felt Toothless shift, and come to stand over him again. *You taste good* the dragon remarked as he lowered his head to kiss Hiccup again. This time, Hiccup kissed back more forcefully, holding Toothless’ head in place with both hands. *So, now that we’ve figured out that I can drive you wild* Toothless teased as they broke the kiss to breathe, *What else do you want to experiment on?*

“You” he replied, eyes dark. Much to his satisfaction, Toothless looked surprised. “Roll over” Hiccup instructed, pushing at Toothless’ shoulders. The dragon rolled onto his back and scooped Hiccup up with him. Kneeling on the dragon’s broad chest, Hiccup looked down at him and smirked. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn to drive _you_ wild.”

*It might be harder for you* Toothless warned him, *Dragons don’t get aroused as easily as humans. Honestly, you’re like rabbits.*

“Well, what if I did this?” Hiccup sprawled over Toothless and sank his teeth into the rutting spot on the left, whilst squeezing the right side’s rutting spot and digging his fingers into Toothless’ sweet spot, under his jaw. The dragon melted underneath him, with a long, low moan. “Like that, do you?” Hiccup smirked. “I wonder what else I can do?”

Hiccup felt Toothless’ heart beating, and clutched his fingers over it possessively. He felt…powerful. It was time to give Toothless a taste of his own medicine. _This is wrong_ a voice in his head whispered, but he told it to shut up and lowered his head to lick at Toothless’ throat, nipping at his neck with blunt teeth. Much to Hiccup’s gratification, the dragon shivered and moaned a little. “I got you” he whispered, caressing Toothless’ jaw.

He wriggled down the dragon’s underside, enjoying the friction of his cock against those beautiful smooth scales. Hiccup used his mouth and fingers to his advantage, tonguing one spot on Toothless’ belly whilst scratching two more elsewhere. He didn’t focus on one place for too long, so Toothless never had a chance to get used to the sensations. At last he slithered down between Toothless’ hind legs, disappointed to find the sheath still closed.

No, wait – it was parted. Just a little. Slowly, almost thoughtfully, Hiccup reached out to brush his fingers over the opening. It quivered. He sucked on his finger, and carefully slipped it inside. Toothless growled. Hiccup snatched his hand away and looked up at the dragon, who had arched his head to look at Hiccup with desperate eyes. *Tease* he hissed, *I didn’t say stop.* Hiccup immediately wet his finger again and slipped it inside…

He didn’t even really need spit to lubricate his finger; Toothless’ sheath was already moist. Hiccup could feel the muscular walls, ready to extend the dragon’s penis. He recalled Toothless’ boast from before – _mine’s bigger._ “Let’s find out, shall we?” he murmured, inserting another finger and carefully easing the sheath open. His other hand rubbed and scratched the thin, sensitive scales surrounding the opening, making Toothless moan.

Slowly but surely, the very tip of Toothless’ cock emerged from its sheath, pink and slick. Hiccup watched it poke out with a strange sort of fascination; he might be the first person to get this well acquainted with a Night Fury’s, or indeed any dragons, genitals. _What would Fishlegs say if I put this in the Book of Dragons?_ “It isn’t _that_ big” he teased, knowing perfectly well that the cock wasn’t fully out.

He touched it, gently. The fleshy protuberance twitched and almost receded; Toothless whined. It sounded like he wanted more; Hiccup was already pretty good at differentiating his dragon’s different sounds, even before they were heart bound. “Trust me” he whispered, continuing to gently stroke Toothless’ cock. He coaxed more and more of it out of the sheath, until the whole length had emerged and stood out against black scales.

It was twice as long as Hiccup’s, and almost twice as thick. He could feel rings of muscle all the way along, as if the penis were a tightly coiled spring. “Okay, fine, you win. It is bigger.”

*Told you* Toothless purred smugly; it quickly twisted into a moan of pleasure as Hiccup began sliding his hands up and down the shaft. After all, he figured, Toothless had helped him come. The least he could do was return the favour, right? And this, he could handle. Arousing Toothless now couldn’t be too hard; after all, a cock was a cock. Judging by the way Toothless was moaning, his tail slapping the floor, he was enjoying himself.

He expected Toothless to go hard, but what happened instead was unexpected. The rings of muscle running from the base to the tip of his cock all contracted and relaxed one after the other, and a throb ran through his member. Hiccup gasped, feeling it shudder beneath his fingers. Toothless made a surprised noise as well. *So that’s…what it feels like* he noted, almost absent-mindedly. Hiccup’s hands were making it hard to concentrate.

Only then did Hiccup remember that Toothless was a virgin; he’d never mated before leaving his nest and getting caught by the Red Death all those years ago. “I get it” he murmured, even as he kept stroking and caressing Toothless’ cock, “dragons have mating flights, and you can’t thrust when you’re plummeting, so this throbbing is how you do it.” He gave Toothless’ cock a gentle squeeze and felt it throb again under his palms.

However, he’d been so busy giving Toothless attention that he’d neglected himself, and his own erection was flagging. Talk of thrusting gave him the sudden urge to do just that. Besides, stroking Toothless’ cock was taking too long. So he heaved himself up to balance on the dragon’s splayed thighs, carefully positioning himself so that his penis rubbed against Toothless’. Hiccup took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and began to thrust.

It felt good; _really_ good, for both of them. Toothless’ cock began to throb with a steady rhythm, and each time it pulsed, Hiccup’s smaller cock would throb as well. He couldn’t have explained it if he’d tried, but this felt _right._ Anyone else would think him mad for willingly mounting a dragon (well, sort of), and perhaps he was, but this was his other half and the difference between their bodies was nothing compared to the love in their hearts.

Soon he felt the throbbing in Toothless’ cock was so frequent it was all but trembling. Hiccup knew exactly what he needed to do; he leaned forwards and sank his teeth into Toothless’ rutting spot, digging his fingers into the other. Just as he predicted, the dragon suddenly came, hard. He felt thick, sticky liquid gush out all over Toothless’ belly and his own, soaking them both in Night Fury seed.

Toothless roared with the force of his climax; not his loudest roar, but loud enough. There was a bang from downstairs, the unmistakable sound of a door slamming open. They both froze. Listened to boots trudging up the stairs, knuckles rapping against the door. “Hiccup?! What’s going on?!” Stoick shouted through the wood.

“Nothing!” Hiccup thought quickly, “Toothless had a nightmare, but he’s fine!”

“…Why is the door locked?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Can’t I have privacy anymore?”

“….Are you _sure_ everything’s okay in there?”

Another eye roll, even more pronounced. “ _Yes._ Dad, go back to bed.”

They listened carefully for the sound of footsteps retreating downstairs, a door clicking shut. Hiccup and Toothless had to stifle their laughter, shaking with silent giggles. They were a total mess, covered in Night Fury semen. Even Toothless’ seed reeked of fish, but Hiccup just didn’t care. Besides, living with dragons meant that one became accustomed to the odour of raw seafood. “That was close” he whispered, with an awkward grin.

*You’re telling me* Toothless countered, twisting onto his side and sitting up. *Maybe we should stop now. You must be exhausted* he suggested. On the contrary, Hiccup felt more wakeful than ever. He remembered something and muttered, “Wait here”, before crawling over to the saddlebags he’d left under his desk. From them he retrieved the jar Gobber had given him. *What is that?* Toothless asked curiously, when Hiccup had shuffled back over.

Hiccup unscrewed the lid. “It’s some sort of oil” he replied, sniffing at the contents. It didn’t smell unpleasant, moreso unusual. “He said not to open it unless something happened between us” Hiccup explained. Toothless inquired as to what the oil was actually for. “Erm…I think it’s to, y’know, make it easier to…go inside…” he said awkwardly. What the heck was he feeling embarrassed now for? They’d just finished pleasuring each other!

*Inside…you mean, inside yourself?* Toothless clarified, *But we’re not using it, are we?*

Hiccup hesitated. His eyes flicked from the oil to Toothless’ still unsheathed cock and back again. *Hiccup. You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking* the dragon growled in warning, but softly. He should have known better. Growling at Hiccup only ever made him more stubborn. He met Toothless’ eyes challengingly and asked, “Thinking what?”

*Thinking of using that oil to make it easier for us to…*

“Mate?”

*Hiccup, we can’t.*

“You said we could” Hiccup countered, “You said you wanted this…that you wanted _me._ ”

*I do. I love you* Toothless crooned, giving him a reassuring nuzzle. *But I wanted to make you feel good. _Mounting_ you was never part of the plan.*

“Plans change.”

Toothless whined quietly. *You could be hurt* he protested.

“Worth it.”

*It wouldn’t even fit!*

“I could take some of it. I’m sure I could. If I just…stretch…” Already he was reaching behind him with oil-soaked fingers, prodding at his hole. The sensation made him twitch and shudder. Meeting Toothless’ eyes boldly, Hiccup declared “We’ve gone this far. Why not go all the way? If it’s just this once…besides, I know it’s stupid, but I…I want to be your first” he admitted with a small, shy smile. “I want you to be mine, at least like this.”

Toothless had to admit, he rather liked the idea of his first time being with Hiccup, the other half of his heart. Still…he began to wonder if perhaps humans went a little bit mad when rutting. *What about your sire? What if he hears us?* he questioned.

“Don’t care” Hiccup whispered recklessly, “He can’t get in.” Even as he spoke, he was touching himself, pressing at his hole and trying to stretch the muscle, make it relax. Toothless was now more certain that sex made humans go crazy. Before they started mating, Hiccup had been disturbed by the idea of anyone finding out. Now it seemed he couldn’t care less about being discovered, so long as he got pleasure out of it.

Toothless knew he ought to call it off, refuse to mate with Hiccup – but Moon damn him, a part of him wanted this as well. He knew he’d said Hiccup wasn’t his sort, but he loved his other half so much that it didn’t even matter _how_ they loved each other, so long as he could show Hiccup how much he was loved. So against his better judgement, Toothless focused on his muscular penis, and tried to adjust the length to something more suitable.

Hiccup rubbed his cock with one hand and prodded his hole with the other. He’d never really played with himself back there, and this was a lot harder than he’d thought it was. Not that he had really thought about it, before now. _This is wrong_ that voice in his head whispered. It was probably his conscience, but he didn’t always listen to it. Like now. “L-little help, bud” he panted, “I need to…relax, but I…I think I’m too nervous…”

Toothless coiled around him and nuzzled at his neck. *Trust me* the dragon crooned, even though that was a given. With teeth retracted, he wrapped his jaws around the meat of Hiccup’s shoulder and purred. The vibrations travelled through his body like the world’s best massage, and he moaned, pressing his lips together to muffle the sound. “Thanks” he whispered, “Keep doing that, feels _so good…_ ”

At last he felt like he was ready – four fingers was probably enough, right? He’d be fine so long as they went slow. “I think I’m good. What about you?” he asked Toothless.

In answer, the dragon rolled onto his belly again. His cock was still out, but it was shorter. “It’s gone back in? Are you…not in the mood anymore?” Hiccup asked worriedly, afraid that with all the attention he’d been paying to himself, he’d neglected Toothless.

*Relax. I pulled it in on purpose; you were never going to fit my whole member inside you* Toothless explained. *I should be able to hold it like this, but I want you to know that I think this is a bad idea* he insisted, if only to ease his own conscience. It didn’t really help.

“Duly noted.” Hiccup poured some more oil onto his hand and lathered Toothless’ shortened cock with it. The more the better, he assumed. Then he scrambled up onto Toothless’ belly and tried to find a good position for both of them. Dragon penises stuck out at a shallow angle away from the body; they were meant for mating in the air, but rarely on the ground. Yet the muscles made them a lot more flexible than a human’s would be.

Eventually he managed to get the head of Toothless’ member against his entrance, and bore down on it. The first breach made him gasp and grit his teeth, muscles protesting despite his attempts to prepare himself. Knowing that Hiccup would refuse to call it off, Toothless helped instead by deliberately squeezing the muscles in his cock, helping Hiccup take it in. He purred as well, knowing the sensation would relax and please his other half.

When he’d taken as much of Toothless in as he could, Hiccup began to rock again. He wanted to make some smart comment, something like “I know I’m your rider, but this is ridiculous” – except he could barely think straight, let alone speak. His own cock rubbed and dripped precum over the beautiful smooth scales of Toothless’ belly. It was easier, with him on top (in a manner of speaking) like this. And the throbbing was just – _gods,_ yes.

They were fully joined. One heart, one mind, and now one body as well. It felt incredible. Their arousal grew and flowed between them, through their bond. Any lingering pain or discomfort was banished by the river of _love_ and _lust_ and _need_ that swirled through them both, as they were caught up in the echoes of each other’s pleasure. “Toothless” moaned Hiccup, eyes closing in pure bliss. The dragon moaned as well. *Hiccup.*

“I love you” he whispered, rubbing his hands over Toothless’ chest. It was the truest thing. Hiccup had no words for this deep, unconditional adoration he felt in his heart for Toothless and that he knew without doubt that Toothless felt for him. In that moment, making love to his other half, he could not care less what the village would think of him committing a ‘crime against nature’. They were simply _them,_ and that was more than enough.

Through the fog of arousal and pleasure he realised that Toothless’ cock was throbbing faster and faster, that his own rhythm was failing. They were going to come any minute now. He rocked more erratically until he was right on the brink, and threw himself forwards to issue the mating bite. Both of them orgasmed at almost the same moment. Hiccup muffled his groan in Toothless’ shoulder as the dragon gaped in a silent, choked back roar.

It was overwhelming, though not as intense as the orgasms they’d given each other before. Perhaps they had finally worn themselves out. As he lay sprawled across Toothless’ chest, still connected with seed covering his stomach and running down his legs, Hiccup giggled. “ _Now_ …we’ve gone too far” he panted, crashing down from the high. “Totally…worth it…”

Separating wasn’t too hard; a bit of wriggling forwards on Hiccup’s part and Toothless’ cock slipped out of him with surprising ease, receding back into it’s sheath. “Remind me t’ thank Gobber for th’ oil” Hiccup slurred, already half-asleep. Toothless carefully rolled into a more comfortable position on his side, wrapping both wings around his other half’s vulnerable form. It would be nice to sleep like this, with their naked bodies wrapped together.

*I love you so much* he cooed, nuzzling the top of Hiccup’s head, *my Hiccup.*

The young human’s eyes were closed, but he nestled closer and murmured, “My Toothless.” In moments he was fast asleep, a cute little smile on his face. One of Toothless’ favourite things about him was his smile. Little did the dragon know, _his_ smile was one of Hiccup’s favourite things about him, too. After all, a smile was how all this had started.


End file.
